Ultimate WWE
by bluethunder25
Summary: What if every superstar from WWE's past, present, and future; along with wrestlers from WCW, ECW, ROH, TNA, NJPW, and Pro Wrestling Noah, were all under the same roof? What if Eric Bischoff and Paul Heyman were co-commissioners? Find out what happens when virtually every wrestler under the rainbow comes together and experience the chaos that ensues.
1. Author's Notes

Hey, it's me, bluethunder25. Now normally I don't do these kind of things because I prefer to just tell the story and whatnot, but in the case, I felt that had to note a few things, because if I didn't, a lot of you would probably be confused as to some of the elements you'll be seeing. So with that being said, let me clarify a few things you'll be seeing in regards this fanfic.

1\. This will take in the present day; more specifically, it will begin on January 5th, 2015.

2\. This is an alternate timeline.

3\. Being that this is an alternate timeline, some elements may stay the same, but others will be different.

4\. This will feature wrestlers from not only WWE, but also ECW, TNA, WCW, past WWE, as well as some stars from New Japan Pro Wrestling, Dragon Gate and Asistencia Asesoría y Administración or AAA; a Mexican based organization.

5\. RAW is WAR will be classified as the premiere show.

6\. Vince McMahon will be the Chairman, of course, but Eric Bischoff and Paul Heyman will be Co-Commissioners.

7\. All wrestlers in this fanfic will start off as singles competitors, though there may be some who will start off as tag teams.

8\. Most wrestlers will start off with how they looked in the early parts of their careers; for example; CM Punk will have the look he had during his ROH days, meaning he'll have the blond hair, the black shorts, and the black boots; Sheamus will start off as Sheamus O'Shaunessey and be in his bright white attire from before he came to FCW; Hulk Hogan will be in his red and yellow attire, Scott Hall will be Razor Ramon, and Kevin Nash will be Diesel; Triple H will be Hunter Hearst Helmsley; etc, etc, etc...

9\. RAW is WAR will of course be on Mondays; Main Event will be on Tuesdays; Superstars will be on Wednesdays; Smackdown on Thursdays; a new show called Friday Night Impact will be on Fridays; Velocity will be on Saturdays; and Sunday Night Heat will be on Sundays.

10\. Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler will announce on RAW; Mene Gene Okerland and Gorilla Monsoon will announce on Main Event; Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler will announce on Superstars; Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler will announce on Smackdown; Gorilla Monsoon and Mean Gene Okerland will announce on Friday Night Impact; Johnathan Coachman and Josh Matthews will announce on Velocity; and Johnathan Coachman and Josh Matthews will announce on Sunday Night Heat.

11\. Lillian Garcia will announce on RAW, Howard Finkel will announce on Main Event, Tony Chimel will announce on Superstars, Tony Chimel will announce on Smackdown, and Howard Finkel will announce on Friday Night Impact.

12\. The WWE Championship will first be designed as it was in the Attitude Era, then later it will have its Ruthless Aggression Era design; the IC title will have its Attitude Era design; the WWE Tag Team Championships will have their Attitude Era designs, then they will have their Ruthless Aggression Era designs.

13\. RAW will start with its first theme; "Thorn in Your Eye." Smackdown will have 'Everybody to the Ground." And Main Event will have Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay-Boom). Superstars will have "Invincible" by Adelitas Way.

Thank you for taking the time to read these important notes. These notes are simply for the purpose of keeping you from being confused and have a better understanding of the environment in which you are entering. Once again, thank you and enjoy.


	2. RAW 1 5 15 Part 1

_WWE_

_Embrace the Attitude_

* * *

**RAW is War theme plays (Thorn in Your Eye)**

* * *

**Opening Pyro**

**RAW is War 1/5/15; Alamodome; San Antonio, Texas**

* * *

"65,000 fans are packed tonight in the home of the Alamo! 130,000 eyes glued to the upcoming in-ring action, and no doubt billions upon billions of wrestling fans are tuned in for RAW is War! Good evening, everyone, and welcome to the premiere edition of RAW is War here at the Alamodome in San Antonio, Texas! Alongside, Jerry 'The King' Lawler, I'm Jim Ross, and as the name suggests, you can expect nothing short of a war here tonight, King!" said JR.

"Well I gotta tell ya, JR, I look around and I see these dozens upon dozens of fans and it is so loud in here, I can barely hear myself think! This is huge!" exclaimed King.

"Well we've got a plethora of matches in store for you tonight as well later on tonight, an important announcement from WWE Chairman, Vince McMahon!" said JR.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear what Mr. McMahon has to say! The action's gonna be huge, the people are screamin,' I can't wait!" exclaimed King.

"Well let's not wait any longer and kick off the action!" exclaimed JR.

* * *

Bull fighting music hit the arena and the first competitor for the first match on RAW came out.

He was a white gentlemen with short black hair. He wore a red and white jacket, red underwear, red kneepads, white wristbands, and black boots.

Lillian Garcia announced him to the ring. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Making his way to the ring, from Tocula, Mexico, weighing in at 245 lbs., Tito Santana!"

"This Santana is a real blue chipper from the great country of Mexico. We expect many other great imports from there here in the WWE as well, King," said JR.

"I just hope he didn't use a fake green card or something to get over here," said King.

"Oh stop that," said JR.

After Santana got into the ring, he took off his jacket.

Some new music played and the second competitor came out.

He was a white guy with short blond hair. He wore dark sunglasses, white wrist bands, silver shorts with a red 'J' on opposite sides, silver knee pads with a 'J' on each one, and silver boots with a 'J' on each one. He was also carrying a guitar.

"And his opponent, from Nashville, Tennessee, weighing in at 235 lbs., Jeff Jarrett!" Lillian announced.

"Now look at that, JR! That is what a star looks like!" exclaimed King.

"No doubt about it. Jeff Jarrett looks to be in great condition. This should be an outstanding matchup," said JR.

After Jeff got into the ring, he took off his sunglasses and put away his guitar.

The bell rang and the match began.

* * *

Santana and Jarrett started in a lockup. Jarrett pushed Santana off the ropes and hit him with a running shoulder block, then ran off the ropes. Santana ducked down, Jarrett jumped over him, ran off the ropes, Santana leapfrogged over him, Jarrett ran off the ropes, and Santana got him with an arm drag, followed by a second and third one, then a headlock on the floor.

"Good technical showing by Santana," said JR.

"I think he's choking him! Check him, ref! See if he's choking!" said King.

"He's not choking him!" said JR.

Jeff got to his feet and kneed Santana in the gut, then gave him a club to the back. He then slammed his head on the lower right turnbuckle then Irish Whipped him to the upper left turnbuckle. However, Santana leaped over Jarrett as he charged him and when he turned to him, Santana gave Jarrett another arm drag and got him in an armlock.

"King, you gotta wonder just what kind of announcement Mr. McMahon has in store for us tonight," said JR.

"I don't know what it is, but whatever it is, it's gotta be big!" exclaimed King.

Jarrett got to his feet and elbowed Santana in the face, then gave him a series of punches to the face, then Irish Whipped him off the ropes and bent down for a back body drop, but Santana kicked him in the shoulder, then ran off the ropes and went for a clothesline, but Jarrett ducked, got behind him, and went for a back suplex, but Santana countered and grab him from behind. But Jeff reversed and got behind him, but Santana pushed him to the upper right turnbuckle and got him with a series of punches to the face, followed by a series of kicks to the gut. Santana then brought Jarrett to the center of the ring and gave him a scoop slam, then ran off the ropes and got him with a knee drop before going for the cover. He got a 2 count. Santana picked up Jarrett and went for an Irish Whip, but Jeff reversed, Santana ran off the ropes, and Jeff went for a clothesline, but Santana ducked it, ran off the ropes, and Jarrett got him with a knee to the gut. He then got him with a scoop slam, following by a knee drop of his own, then an elbow before going for the cover. He got a 2 count. Jarrett then gave Santana a headlock.

"Jeff Jarrett applying significant pressure on the neck area of Tito Santana," said JR.

Santana got to his feet and gave Jeff a series of elbows to the gut and tried to run off the ropes, but Jarrett got him by the hair and forced him to the ground.

"Hey! An illegal move there by Jarrett!" said JR.

"What?! I didn't see anything illegal," said King.

"He had a handful of hair, King! What are you, blind?!" said JR.

Jarrett stomped on Santana a number of times, then picked him up and got him with a backbody drop before going for the pin. He got a 2 count. Jarrett picked up Santana, brought him over to the upper left turnbuckle, and hit him with a series of chops. He then went for an Irish Whip, but Santana reversed it and Jarrett ended up on the lower right turnbuckle. Santana charged at him, but Jarrett got him with a boot to the face, followed by a running knee lift before going for the cover. He got a 2 count.

"Jarrett barely, and I mean just barely got the 2 count with that running knee lift!" said JR.

Jarrett picked up Santana, lifted him over his shoulders, and guillotined him off the ropes, then ran off the ropes and got him with a clothesline before going for the cover. He got a 2 count.

"What a clothesline by Jeff Jarrett!" said JR.

"And how did Santana kick out of that?!" said King.

Jarrett picked up Santana and got him with a series of punches to the face. He went for another one, but Santana blocked it and gave him one of his own. He blocked another one of Jarrett's punches and got him again, then wailed on him with a series of punches before running off the ropes. Jarrett bent down for a back body drop, but Santana jumped over him and got him in a sunset flip pin. He got a 2 count. Jarrett got up and went for a clothesline, but Santana ducked and got him in a crucifix pin. He got a 2 count. As Jarrett got to his feet, Santana kicked him in the gut, ran off the ropes, and got him in a headscissors takedown. When Jarrett got to his feet again, Santana got him with a dropkick, followed by a second one, then a third one. He went for a fourth one, but Jeff rolled out of the ring.

"Jarrett apparently having had enough of the Dropkick Tour and deciding to take a breather," said JR.

Jarrett pulled himself together on the outside, but when he turned around, Santana got him with a slingshot crossbody.

"But Santana not going to allow it with a tremendous crossbody!" exclaimed JR.

Santana then wailed on Jarrett with a series of mounted punches, then picked him up and brought him back into the ring. He then got him with a suplex before going for the cover. He got a 2 count. Santana picked up Jarrett and Irish Whipped him to the lower right turnbuckle. He charged at him, but Jarrett got him with a boot to the face and then a tornado DDT before going for the cover. He got a 2 count. Jarrett then grabbed one of Santana's legs.

"Jarrett calling for it," said JR.

"Oh yeah, here it comes!" said King.

Jarrett put Santana in the figure four leg lock.

"And Jarrett's got the figure four on Tito Santana! Will he tap out?!" said JR.

"Yes he will! Tap out, Santana!" said King.

After some struggling, Santana made it to the ropes, breaking the count. Jarrett pulled Santana away from the ropes and went for it again, but Santana kicked him away. As Jarrett got to his feet, Santana got him with a running knee lift, then ran off the ropes and got him with a clothesline. Then, he went to the upper right turnbuckle, climbed the top rope, and when Jarrett got to his feet, he hit him with a diving clothesline before going for the cover, he got a 2 count.

"What a match to kick us off here on the premiere edition of RAW!" exclaimed JR.

Santana picked up Jarrett and got him with a series of forearm shots to the face. He then ran off the ropes and went for a running crossbody, but Jeff ducked and Santana hit the referee.

"Santana missing his mark there," said JR.

When Santana turned his back on Jarrett to check on the referee, Jarrett hit him with clothesline to the back of the head, then went outside the ring and grabbed his guitar.

"Cheap shot from behind by Jarrett and now Jarrett gonna use that guitar on Tito Santana!" said JR.

"Yes!" exclaimed King. "He's from Mexico, he should be used to seeing guitar's anyway."

Jarrett waited for Santana to get to his feet and when he finally did, Jarrett went for a shot to the head, but Santana ducked and got him with a dropkick. With Jarrett down, Santana put him in his own figure four leglock and Jarrett tapped out.

"Jarrett tapping out, but there's no referee!" said JR.

"You can't call what you don't see!" said King.

Santana put Jarrett out of the hold and went to check on the referee again and Jarrett got him with a swinging neck breaker before going for the cover. The referee regained some of his consciousness and counted. Jarrett got a 2 count.

Jarrett picked up Santana, but Santana got behind him with a roll-up, but Jarrett quickly got out and charged at him, but Santana dodged out of the way and Jarrett ended up outside the ring. As Jarrett got to his feet, Santana ran off the ropes and then dove through the ropes and got him with a dive.

"The action is back and forth, ladies and gentlemen! And you can only see it here on RAW!" exclaimed JR.

Both men got to their feet and Santana hit Jeff with a series of forearms to the face, then went for an Irish Whip, but Jeff countered it and Irish Whipped him into the steel steps. Jeff quickly got back into the ring.

"Jeff telling the referee to count faster. He'd like to win this match anyway he can, even by countout," said JR.

Santana managed to get into the ring by the count of 10 and Jarrett got him with a scoop powerslam. He then went for the figure four again, but Santana countered it into a small package and got the 3-count.

"Here is your winner, Tito Santana!" announced Lillian.

"What a match and what a win for the young man from Mexico!" said JR.

Tito celebrated his victory, but it was short lived, for as he turned around, Jarrett hit him with his guitar.

"Oh my god! Jarrett with a vile shot to the head with that guitar! What a sore loser!" said JR.

"Sore loser?! He was sending a message to that Tito Santana! And that is, 'don't mess with Jeff Jarrett,'" said King.

"Santana may have suffered a concussion!" said JR. "Well folks, as the doctors tend to Santana, we'll now take you backstage with our correspondent, Jonathan Coachmen."

* * *

"Thank you very much, JR, and what a night we've had already and we're not done yet! Let me now introduce my guests at this time, Hulk Hogan!" said Coach. "Hulk Hogan, tonight, in the main event, you go one on one with Sting. What are your thoughts heading in?"

"Well you know something, Coach Man, I gotta ya, I've got goosebumps crawling from my six inch pythons, all the way to my six inch thighs, brother! It's comin' from the energy of all these 65,000 Hulkamaniacs in the building! Can you feel it, Coach Man?! Can ya feel it?! Cause I sure as hell can and tonight, I go face to face, head to head, eye to eye, with Sting! Well the thing is, I got a lot of respect for Sting. Him and me go way back, but tonight, that goes out the window for now, because tonight, on the premiere edition of RAW, the two of us are gonna tear up the Alamodome! So Sting, I hope you're ready, brother, because the Hulkster is pumped, I've said my prayers, I've eaten my vitamins and when I go out there tonight and 65,000 Hulkamaniacs are blowing the roof off the Alamodome, all I have to say is, what ya gonna do, Sting?! Whatcha gonna do when Hulkamania and Alamodome run wild on you?!" exclaimed Hulk.

* * *

"Well Hulk Hogan certainly pumped up indeed as for our main event. It will be Hulk Hogan going one on one with Sting! Plus, Bruno Sammartino takes Bobby Roode; but coming up next, we've got tag team action with the Rockers taking on the Colons. All that and more as RAW rolls on," said JR.


	3. RAW 1 5 15 Part 2

Backstage, Jeff Jarret was walking through the halls when he was approached by Coachman.

"Excuse me, Jeff. How do you explain what you just did out there to Tito Santana?" asked Coach.

"The explanation is that when you cross Jeff Jarret, your ass is gonna smacked!" said Jarrett. "Am I supposed to be impressed by Tito Santana? Am I?! Especially after he gets a fluke win?! I don't think so! And what is up with him using my figure four leg lock?! I patented that move! That's mine! And another thing is-"

Suddenly, Santana attacked Jarrett, wailing on him with a series of punches.

"Santana not taking to kindly to what Jarrett did him earlier tonight and why should he?!" said JR.

"Get him off of him! Send that jerk back to Mexico where he belongs!" said King.

The referees finally came and separated Santana from Jarrett.

* * *

The Rockers' music played and they came out.

One of them was a white guy with long dirty blond hair and wore blue and black sleeveless gloves, blue and black pants and with and black boots. The other one was a white guy with long brown hair and wore the same thing as his partner.

"The following tag team match is set for one-fall! Making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 451 lbs. Shawn Michael and Marty Janetty, The Rockers!" Lillian announced.

"Well as we get set for tag team action, we wanna take this time to inform you of our upcoming PPV, the Royal Rumble, coming to you live on Sunday, January the 25th from the home of the Trailblazers in Portland, Maine!" said JR.

The Colons' music played and they came out.

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 438 lbs., Carlito and Primo, The Colons!" announced Lillian.

Carlito was a tan man with a dark afro and wore white wristbands, purple shorts with three white arches on opposite sides, purple and white kneepads, and purple and white boots.

Primo was shorter than Carlito and was also tan with short dark hair and wore white wristbands and purple pants with black and white boots.

"And King, this should be a great tag team matchup as we await the announcement set to made by the Chairman of WWE, Vince McMahon himself," said JR.

"I can't wait! I've got goosebumps. What do you think it is, JR?!" asked King.

"Your guess is as good as mine, King," answered JR.

The bell rang and the match began.

* * *

Jannetty and Carlito started the match in a lockup, then Jannetty got Carlito in a headlock. But Carlito quickly got out and got Marty in an arm wrench. Marty countered into an arm wrench of his own, but then Carlito did a forward roll and countered back into an arm wrench; then Marty did the same thing and kicked him in the gut, then hit him with a series of punches to the face, then Irish Whipped him off the rope and went for a clothesline. Carlito slid underneath Jannetty and gave him a Japanese arm drag. When Jannetty got to his feet, Carlito unleashed a series of punches to his face, forcing him to upper right turnbuckle, then gave a series of kicks to the gut, then took him out of the corner and gave him a suplex before going for the cover. He got a 2 count. Carlito picked up, Jannetty, gave him an arm wrench, took him over to his corner, and tagged in Primo. Primo gave Jannetty a kick to the gut, followed by a chop, then a second and third one.

"Expect a lot of back and forth maneuvers from these two teams," said JR.

Primo went for an Irish Whip, but Jannetty reversed it and bent down for a back body drop, but Primo kicked him in the shoulder, then ran off the ropes, but Jannetty got him with a clothesline, then picked him up and got him with a scoop slam, then picked him up again, brought him to his corner, and tagged in Michaels, who climbed the top rope and got Primo with an axe handle, then a suplex before going for the cover. He got a 2 count. Michaels picked up Primo and wailed on him with a series of punches to the face, forcing him to the lower left turnbuckle, then got with a series of chops, then Irish Whipped him hard to the upper right turnbuckle, causing him to bounce off it, and gave him a scoop slam. Michaels then ran off the ropes, Primo ducked, Michaels jumped over him, ran off the ropes , Primo got to his feet, pushed Michaels off the ropes, and got him with a back elbow, then he ran off the ropes, Michaels ducked, Primo jumped over him, ran off the ropes, and Michael got him with an arm drag, then ran off the ropes, Primo ducked, Michael jumped over him, ran off the ropes, and Primo got him with an arm drag of his own. When Michaels got to his feet, Primo got him a dropkick, followed by a second one, then brought him over to his corner and tagged in Carlito who wailed on him with a series of punches and kicks.

"Carlito, the southpaul wailing on Shawn Michaels," said JR.

Carlito Irish Whipped Shawn off the ropes and went for a clothesline, but Shawn ducked it and got him with some punches of his own, then Irish Whipped him to the lower left turnbuckle. Shawn charged at Carlito, but Carlito got him with a boot to the face, then went to the second rope, and got him with a dropkick before going for the cover. He got a 2 count. Carlito picked up Michaels, brought him to his corner, and tagged in Primo. When Primo got into the ring, Carlito gave Michaels an inverted atomic drop, then Primo ran off the ropes and gave him a leaping back elbow before going for the cover. He got a 2 count.

"Nice double team maneuver there by the Colons!" said JR.

Primo picked up Michaels and placed him on the second rope, then ran off the ropes and got him with a leapfrog body guillotine. Primo ran off the ropes again and got him with a running senton before going for the cover. He got a 2 count. Primo went to the lower left turnbuckle, climbed the top rope, and when Michaels got to his feet, he went for a top rope move, but Michaels countered it into an inverted atomic drop, then ran off the ropes and got him with a leaping side heel kick.

"Shawn Michaels got some great elevation with that kick," said JR. "And now Michaels looking for the tag!"

Michaels tagged in Jannetty and Primo tagged in Carlito. Jannetty got him with a series of clotheslines, then went for an Irish Whip, but Carlito reversed it and bent down for a back body drop, but Jannetty got him in a sunset flip pin. He got a 2 count. Carlito went for a clothesline, but Jannetty ducked it and got him with a dropkick, followed by another, then went for an Irish Whip, but Carlito reversed it and kicked him in the gut, then ran off the ropes and went for a clothesline, but Jannetty ducked it and got him with a hurricanrana before going for the cover. He got a 2 count. Jannetty picked up Carlito, ran off the ropes and got him with a leg drop before going for the cover. He got a 2 count. Jannetty picked up Carlito again, but Carlito kicked him in the gut and Irish Whipped him toward the ropes. Jannetty jumped over the ropes onto the apron. Carlito walked towards him, but Jannetty punched him in the face and then gave him a hangman. Jannetty got back in the ring and ran off the ropes, but Carlito caught him with sitout spinebuster before going for the pin. He got a 2 count. Carlito tagged in Primo and dragged Jannetty near the ropes. Primo gave Jannetty and slingshot senton before going for the cover. He got a 2 count.

"God! That was close!" exclaimed JR.

Primo picked up Jannetty and went for a suplex, but Jannetty reversed it and got Primo in a roll-up pin. He got a 2 count. As Jannetty got out of the pin, he was met with a forearm to the face by Carlito. Primo took advantage and got Jannetty in a schoolboy pin. He got a 2 count. As Jannetty go to his feet, Primo wailed on him with a series of chops, then went for an Irish Whip, but Jannetty reversed it and got Primo with a back body drop. As Primo got to his feet, Mart slammed his head again the upper right turnbuckle, then sat him on the turnbuckle and went for a superplex, but Primo pushed him to the floor and went for a diving headbutt, but Jennetty got out of the way and got Primo with a snap suplex before going for the cover. He got a 2 count. Jannetty tagged in Michaels and the two gave Primo a double Russian leg sweep and Michaels went for the pin. Carlito broke the pin. Jannetty was dealing with the referee and while the ref was distracted. Carlito and Primo attacked Michaels and gave him a back suplex/neckbreaker combination.

"Primo and Carlito taking advantage of the distraction from the official," said JR.

"I like that, JR. You do what you have to ta win," said King.

When the referee turned around, Primo went for the cover. He got a 2 count. Primo tagged in Carlito. When Carlito got into the ring, he picked up Jannetty, slammed his head on the lower left turnbuckle and wailed on him with a series of punches, then snapmared him onto the ring floor, then climbed the top rope, and when Jannetty got to his feet, Carlito went for a double jump moonsault, but Marty got out of the way. Jannetty rolled forward and tagged in Shawn who gave Carlito a dropkick. With Carlito on the floor, Shawn dragged him to the center of the ring, went to the lower left turnbuckle, climbed the top rope and attempted an elbow drop, but Primo tried to stop him, only for Shawn to kick him back. Shawn again tried the elbow drop, but Carlito got out of the way and then hit Shawn with a running knee lift, followed by a clothesline before going for the cover. Jannetty broke up the pin. Primo came in and went after Marty. Meanwhile, Carlito stomped away on Michaels. Jannetty charged at Primo near the ropes, but Primo tossed him over the ropes and onto the floor. Outside the ring Primo gave Marty a tornado DDT from off the apron.

"The action is heating up, ladies and gentlemen! Inside and outside the ring!" said JR.

Carlito picked up Michaels and went for back suplex, but Michaels countered it, jumped onto Carlito's shoulders and gave him a victory roll pin, but Primo came in and broke up the count.

"Primo just barely able to break up the count!" said JR.

Primo picked up Michaels and tried to throw him outside the ring, but Shawn threw him outside instead. Shawn then got him with a slingshot crossbody.

"And what a crossbody over the top by Shawn Michaels! Meanwhile, Shawn's partner, Marty Jannetty, mustering what strength he has left to get back inside the ring," said JR.

After Jannetty got in the ring, Carlito kicked him in the gut and got him with the double jump moonsault, then Shawn pulled Carlito out of the ring.

"Michaels saved his partner by the skin of his teeth there!" exclaimed JR.

Outside the ring, Carlito and Michaels exchanged punches and chops. Meanwhile, Primo go onto the apron and Marty charged after him, but Primo got him with a forearm to the head, followed by a springboard senton. Outside, Carlito slammed Shawn's head onto the steel steps sand brought him into the ring. Primo gave Michaels a back suplex, then Carlito got onto the apron and hit Michaels with a springboard senton bomb before going for the cover. Michaels got his foot on the ropes.

"Quick thinking there by Shawn Michaels," said JR.

Carlito picked up Michaels and gave him scoop slam, then tagged Primo who went to the upper left turnbuckle, climbed the top rope, and got Michael with a diving headbutt before going for the cover. He got a 2 count.

"What a match between these two talented teams!" said JR.

"I don't know who's gonna win, JR!" said King.

Marty got Carlito with a diving crossbody followed by a series of mounted punches, but then Primo grabbed him, and Marty responded by elbowing him in the head, then giving him an atomic drop. Marty then went to the lower right turnbuckle, climbed the top rope and hit him with a diving fist drop. But as Marty got to his feet, Carlito got him with a double knee backbreaker.

"And Carlito with a devastating backbreaker!" exclaimed JR.

When Carlito turned around, Michaels hit him with a superkick and put him in an inverted figure four leg lock.

"Michaels applying the pressure to the legs of Carlito!" exclaimed JR.

"If Jarrett didn't like Santana using his move, he can't be liking this if he's watching," said King.

Carlito tapped out, but the referee didn't make the call.

"Carlito's tapping out, but it doesn't matter, Carlito's not the legal man," said King.

Primo got up and hit Michaels with a double axe handle, causing him to release the hold from Carlito, then he went for an Irish Whip, but Michaels reversed it, and Primo springboarded off the ropes, doing a flip, then a cartwheel, only to be met with a superkick from Michaels. Shawn then got Jannetty to his feet and tagged him. He then got Primo in a stalling vertical suplex and then Jannetty went to the lower right turnbuckle, climbed the top rope, and hit Primo with a crossbody while Primo was elevated and pinned him for the win.

"Here's are your winners, The Rockers!" Lillian announced.

"What teamwork by the Rockers! What a match!" exclaimed JR. "And I'll tell you what, I wouldn't mind seeing these two teams go at it again! And ladies and gentlemen, still to come, tonight, our main event, Hulk Hogan vs. Sting! Plus, tonight, the Chairman of WWE, Vince McMahon, promises a blockbuster announcement! All that still to come on RAW!"


End file.
